Do Not Call Me Pharaoh!
by lavalieres
Summary: [Discontinued] The Pharaoh's a wimp, the High Priest is a jerk, and overall, the palace hasn't seen much excitement. That is until a prisoner is taken under the guise that he's a spy and things get shaken up a bit. [Atemu x Yuugi, AU]
1. Oh my Ra!

**A/N: **_Well, here's my first attempt ever at a chaptered story. I basically took a common fan fiction theme and ... skewed it slightly... AU of course, but I did try to keep the characters fairly in cannon. This is the first installment and I probably wont continue unless I get at least 5 reviews (My ambitions aren't to high are they?). So if you read, please review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. And now, on with the tale: _

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh characters copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**Don't Call Me Pharaoh!**

**By Hales731**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oh my Ra!**

"Arrgh! Seto, come here! I need to speak with you!" shouted a childlike voice that belied its owner's age.

"Something wrong, my pharaoh?" replied a deeper and somewhat colder voice.

"Oh no, not at all! Only that the council insists in making its' decisions for me. They don't seem to comprehend that I am not only old enough but have been old enough to rule this country since I was given the crown!" was heard from the first voice.

The two voices drew closer and as they emerged from around a corner, the owners could be identified.

"Of course, my pharaoh," said the deeper voice, and it could be determined that its origin was from a tall brunette adolescent. His eyes were a piercing azure and he was dressed in what appeared to be exquisitely royal Egyptian clothing, kilt and all. He was smirking at his companion.

"You're not helping, Seto. And stop calling me that!" snorted the significantly shorter of the two. The young man's appearance was definitely odd compared to his Egyptian ancestors and relative. At first glance, the boy didn't seem to belong in the desert at all with his gravity defying tri-colored hair that was adorned in a golden winged crown, indigo eyes that gleamed with childlike innocence, and (what was probably the most uncommon feature of the adolescent's appearance) flawless, alabaster skin. The teen (for that was what he was, despite his childlike features) seemed like he had never been caressed by the unforgiving desert sun.

"Why not? That is your title, is it not my pharaoh?" asked Seto.

"I may be the pharaoh, but you know I hate formalities. Besides, we're cousins, for Ra's sake! Hmph! And I know you're doing it on purpose," came the frustrated answer as he viewed his cousin's smirk.

"Fine, Yuugi. Now, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"I can't understand it? Why does the council seem to think I'm incapable of performing my office? I do not need a regent. You know perfectly well, as much as the other priests, that I can conduct the weighing ceremonies, as well as wield the puzzle fine, so why can't they just leave me alone?" Yuugi griped.

"Could it be, possibly, because you refuse to take a queen?"

"Stop smirking at me. I haven't taken a queen yet because I haven't found someone I love yet."

"How sentimental. What about that one princess? The one with the brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Anzu? Ra, no! She's my friend, and only my friend, nothing further."

At that point the two boys rounded another corner. At the end of the hallway, a curtain dangled in front of a doorway. Seto pulled back the curtain and allowed Yuugi to walk through. In front of them was a wide, expansive chamber with an intricately carved throne at the front. To each side of the throne there stood a total of six people. Yuugi and Seto made their way to this point, Yuugi taking a seat on the throne while Seto stood next to him.

"High Priest Seto, let us commence with the Weighing," said Yuugi, kneading his forehead gently.

"As is your command, my pharaoh," smirked Seto as Yuugi glared at him. "Bring in the first criminal!"

At once, five of the figures standing in front of Yuugi, and Seto took a defensive stance. Each wielded a golden object that had the Egyptian "Eye of Horus" embossed on them. The priests, (three on each side of Yuugi's throne), displayed their items.

A group of guards soon entered lugging a struggling prisoner.

"What was the criminal's crime?" asked Yuugi in an almost bored manner.

"Thieving, my pharaoh, from the previous pharaoh's tomb," responded a guard.

"I didn't steal anything!" exclaimed the prisoner. "There was nothing to steal."

"That does not excuse your breaking into the pharaoh's tomb. The resting place of the former kings is a territory of the gods," replied Yuugi solemnly. "You shall be judged by the Sennen Items. Priest Shada, please use your ankh to uncover the true heart of this man."

A tall man in linens stepped forward, brandishing a large key. There was a blinding flash and a large beast emerged from a chamber in the thief's chest.

"I see that you hold an evil ka within you," said Yuugi mundanely. "Priest Akunadin, please extract the ka."

An old man with a golden eye stepped forward near the Priest Shada. With a cry, the prisoner fell to his knees as wisps of a smoky substance materialized from his mouth.

"High Priest Seto! Please seal the ka into a tablet," ordered Yuugi with a yawn, as Seto strode towards Priest Akunadin. He held out a long rod that was topped with a winged sphere. After another flash, the monster that had come from the criminal became imprinted upon a nearby stone tablet.

During the entire proceeding, as Yuugi watched, he fingered an odd talisman that dangled from his slender neck. It was a cube pyramid, a common feature in his realm, however, it was upside down. There were grooves in it, as though it was once broken in pieces and then put back together again. These grooves were what the young ruler was tracing as he regarded the ceremony.

Once the priests had removed the ka from the thief, he called for the next criminal. Again the guards brought in a struggling captive. This prisoner, though, was unlike his predecessors and had a bag over his head

The young hooded man was furious. He had been working in his small roof garden where he lived with his aging grandfather. Because he rarely had the occasion, he was grateful for the chance to work outside. Leaving the house was forbidden for some unknown reason, but the young man snuck to the roof any time his grandfather was away, trading for new and exciting games (his grandfather was an owner of the only game shop in Thebes). This morning was a deviation from the young prisoner's normal retreat to his refuge. Patrolling guards had somehow spotted him and after ten minutes of rather intense scuffling (just because the captive was kept inside all the time, didn't mean he didn't know how to fight), the captive found himself in his current predicament within the pharaoh's palace. He had been bound, and covered with a rather large and smelly bag. He continued to struggle until a gentle voice floated towards him.

"What is the criminal accused of doing?" the captive heard. The voice hinted at innocence and a twinge of boredom.

"Nothing yet, my lord," answered a nearby guard.

"Then why was he captured? These proceedings were not created by my father to extract the kaas of innocent people!"

The prisoner noted that the peaceful voice had hardened slightly in anger.

"We believe he holds an evil ka, Oh Morning Star! We think that he might be a spy!" answered another guard.

The pharaoh's attention had certainly been captured. "Well, why do you believe him to be a spy? If he is a spy let me see his face!" Yuugi demanded.

'At least I get to see the pharaoh before I die. I'm going to get a little of what I always wanted; I get to see a little of what is beyond the walls of my home,' thought the captive as he was forced to stand.

Yuugi regarded the captive skeptically. Why the guards had forcibly taken a potentially innocent individual under the guise that he might be a spy, was beyond him. What could have given them the idea? Before he knew what was happening, the guards ripped the bag off of the prisoner's head and Yuugi found himself staring into the dazed garnet eyes of one who could possibly be his long, lost twin.

"Oh my Ra!" he whispered and promptly passed out.

* * *

**A/N:** _So what do you think? Shall I continue or scrap it? Please, let me know. Also please note that the weighing of the kaa was taken (not quite) directly from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga, courtesy of Janime online (I'd give the address, but it wont show... E-mail me if you'd like the link) It's a great site._


	2. I didn't do it!

**(A/N)** _Wow! I didn't think this story would do so well! Thanks for all the great reviews! Responses to the reviews will be at the end of the chapter. Now here's chapter 2 and I hope it live up to your expectations!_

_**Warning: I'm using Yami no Yuugi's real name in this story, so if you don't know it already (an unlikely chance if you frequent ff . net) it will be a spoiler...**_

Yu-Gi-Oh characters copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi

**Don't Call Me Pharaoh!**

**By Hales731**

**Chapter 2: I didn't do it!**

Soft and somewhat worried, mahogany eyes filled Yuugi's vision as he awoke. As he tried to rise, he groaned quietly, invoking an "Are you alright, my pharaoh?" from the brown eyed individual.

"Ugh, don't call me that. And I'm fine, Ryou," Yuugi responded. "What happened?"

"One glance at the spy and you passed out, my pharaoh," Seto's cold voice could be heard, stating in a matter of fact tone. "We thought that the spy might have placed a spell on you."

"No, he didn't. I was just caught off guard by his likeness to me. And as far as we know, he's not a spy. He could be innocent," Yuugi growled.

"Oh, I see. My pharaoh is just a wimp then; he cannot take a little shock," Seto smirked.

"My pharaoh," gasped Ryou. "Have you been taking your medicine? You know how fragile you can be."

"Shut up, cousin. And stop treating me like a kid, Ryou! I'm fine. I _did_ take my medicine!" Yuugi took this moment to look around at his surroundings. Lavish furnishings indicated that he was still inside the palace, but he was in neither his room nor the throne room. "You brought me to the healing room?" he whined.

"Of course, my pharaoh. Ryou is the more capable of doing his job in his chosen surroundings," said the high priest.

Pouting, Yuugi decided it was best to not press the matter. Though primarily gentle in nature, Ryou could become very threatening when he felt that his patients were not taking proper care of themselves. Besides, Ryou was the best at what he did and had furnished the healing room with many comfortable pillows and linens because he felt that they would aid the healing process. The subdued earthen tones, in which the walls were colored, also added to the soothing atmosphere. Yuugi found himself propped up on several of the cozy pillows and he couldn't really complain.

"What did you do after I... er... fainted? What did you do with the prisoner?" he inquired, blushing faintly.

"Just as you would have me do, Morning Star," Seto drawled. "I had him detained in a locked room to prevent escape, until you were fit to continue the Weighing. As usual, Akunadin wanted to remove his kaa immediately, feeling that the prisoner might be harmful to your _ailing health_, but I forbade it." Yuugi turned to Seto, and noticing his smirking cousin, glared at him again.

"Good, he may possibly be innocent; he has no evidence against him. Now, if you're finished, Ryou, I would like to see the prisoner myself," Yuugi glanced at his chief healer, giving him a good look over. Ryou, along with Seto and Yuugi, did not have common Egyptian features. With a slightly feminine body, pale skin similar to Yuugi's, and long, silver locks, Ryou appeared more like a sprite or fairy.

"Yes, I suppose you may go," Ryou sighed, placing his delicately long-fingered hands on his hips. "But make sure you get some rest later and drink plenty of fluids. I don't want to see you back here again today."

"Ra! Why does every one insist on treating me like a baby?!" Yuugi shouted as he walked out the doorway, flanked by a snickering Seto.

**mnmnmnm**

A few minuets later found the pharaoh and his priest standing in front of a locked door being secured by several sentries.

"The Pharaoh wishes to see the prisoner," sneered the blue eyed priest.

"I can speak for myself," Yuugi whispered on the side.

"Ah, but I wouldn't want my dear pharaoh straining himself, now would I?"

"Oh, shut up, and stop calling me that!"

The quarrelling two looked up to see the guards opening the door. Yuugi quickly maneuvered inside and glanced around him. The room was less extravagantly furnished as the other rooms he had been in earlier that day. In the dusty corners, there stood several large jars that were used for storage. Through a barred window, he could see dust filtering in and sparkling slightly in the afternoon sun. Inside the patch of sunlight on the floor, sat the pharaoh's look alike, with his head on his knees. The prisoner looked up at his captors and frowned at Yuugi and Seto, saying nothing.

"Bow to your pharaoh!" barked a nearby guard.

"Quiet!" Yuugi ordered. "At the moment, this man is our guest. He has been taken from wherever he is from, without proof of committing a crime, and has been treated disrespectfully. I will not hold with such behavior in my kingdom. Now, sir," Yuugi said, directing his attention towards the prisoner. "Would you tell me your name, and possibly give me a reason as to why my guards would bring you to my feet, claiming you to be a spy?"

Pulling himself to a standing position, the prisoner studied Yuugi. The captive's grandfather had always described the pharaoh as a child, nearly a baby in appearance. He regarded the pharaoh and realized that, despite his diminutive stature and rounded, childlike face, the pharaoh was anything but that. In fact, the prisoner saw that Yuugi was only a few inches shorter than himself. He looked into Yuugi's eyes, hoping to find some sympathy for his current situation, and discovered deep pools of indigo innocence. In the afternoon sunlight, Yuugi's eyes sparkled in god-like purity. 'No wonder he's the pharaoh; he intelligent, polite, and has the looks of an angel. All he's missing is the wings,' the prisoner thought to himself.

"My name is Atemu," he said simply.

Hearing Atemu's baritone voice, Yuugi found himself melting. He looked over his 'twin' seeing that, though at first glance they were similar, they were quite different. While Yuugi had a rounded, babyish face, Atemu had a slightly more squared jaw, giving him an older look. Atemu had bronzed skin, where Yuugi's skin was fair. Yuugi was also shorter in stature, with Atemu having a few more inches in height. The final disparity between the two was that Yuugi had wide, orchid eyes, whereas Atemu's were narrowed and burgundy. The only thing that they seemed to share was their wild hair. Both had blonde bangs that dangled in their faces, while ruby-tinted, raven locks jutted towards the sky in a shape reminiscent of a star. Overall, Yuugi thought that Atemu was quite handsome.

Shaking himself of those thoughts, Yuugi asked, "Why would my guards take you captive. Have you done anything that might precipitate that action?"

"I was just tending my roof-top garden, when they attacked me. I retaliated, of course, but was unable to fight them all off. They put a bag over my head and I felt them carry me someplace, saying something about a weighing. I thought that maybe they were going to find out my weight and sell me as a slave. Then they started talking about some spy. Apparently, they were talking about me, but I've never been outside my home, much less to other cities or kingdoms. I assume they figured that since we look similar, I might attempt something on your life..." answered Atemu forcibly.

"Well, you seem truthful, but I will not know for sure until your kaa is weighed, then we will know whether or not you are a danger to me or my kingdom," said Yuugi. "The weighing will take place tomorrow, so if you do have an evil kaa residing in your heart, I suggest you reform it." On that final note, Yuugi and his priest left Atemu's room.

**mnmnmnm**

"I hate being so dictatorial," Yuugi sighed, as he entered his chambers later that evening. "He seems innocent but, I can't be sure until Shada checks. I still wish there was a less forceful way of enacting justice."

He plopped down on his bed and looked towards Seto, who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want me to say, my pharaoh? Oh lookie! I found a new way to change all the evil in the world to soft and squishy pillows! Isn't it great?!"

"Oh shush. If you're going to be a jerk, than you might as well leave me alone. I won't let your negative spirit bring me down."

"As you wish, my pharaoh. I understand that someone as _frail_ as you needs their rest," Seto sneered as he sauntered out the door. Once he closed the door, he could hear something shattering against it and he chuckled to himself. It was so much fun to wind up his wimpy cousin...

**mnmnmnm**

The sun dawned on the next day, as shouts could be heard down the corridor to the pharaoh's sleeping chambers. A high-pitched youthful voice shouted at one more gentle but strained.

"But my pharaoh, you _must_ take your medicine! You are still weak from you fall yesterday, and the herbs will aid in your recovery!" said Ryou, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"I don't need them! I'm not weak, and besides... they taste bad!" Yuugi yelled, pouting.

Abruptly, Ryou grabbed Yuugi by the chin, clamped his nose shut and forced a foul smelling (not to mention tasting) liquid down Yuugi's throat. Choking and coughing, Yuugi tried to glare at Ryou, but was failed as his eyes began tearing.

"I hate you..." he muttered.

"Yeah, well, as long as I'm allowed to keep you alive, then I will be happy," Ryou huffed, and exited out of Yuugi's chambers.

"I hate this! I hate being treated like some _weakling_!" Yuugi shouted, while pounding his small fists into his mattress. "Why can't they just see me for what I truly am!"

"As our beloved puny pharaoh?" Seto interjected.

"Bastard... What do you want, cousin?"

"I've come to remind you that you are needed at the Weighing. We are supposed to uncover the alleged spy's kaa today, remember?"

"Alright... Inform the other Chosen that I will be in the throne room shortly. And make sure Atemu knows the procedure so that he can prepare himself," stated Yuugi in a business like manner.

"Calling the prisoner by name now, huh? If his kaa is not evil, will you keep him?" Seto snickered.

"Shut up and stop being an ass! How would you feel if your soldiers brought a near mirror copy of you to your feet? It's quite unsettling, and besides, he doesn't strike me as someone who might stab me while my back is turned, unlike _some_ family members I know."

"How cute, but isn't that bordering on narcissism?"

"Get out!" Yuugi exploded, throwing a nearby vase at Seto, as the high priest retreated towards the exit. "And don't forget to tell the priests I'm coming!"

**mnmnmnm**

Several minutes later, Yuugi arrived in the throne room, taking his seat in what he thought was a rather uncomfortable wooden chair, otherwise know as his throne. Sighing, he wished that for at least one day, he could escape from the duties of being a ruler and go out and prove that he could be just as brave and strong as anyone else that lived outside the palace walls. But today was not going to be that day, Yuugi realized as a bound Atemu was brought in, flanked by two guards. He wondered what it would be like to live the life of his look alike. Was Atemu poor? Was he lonely? Did he get force-fed nasty drinks disguised as medicine? The answer was probably no to all Yuugi's queries. He figured that, as gorgeous as Atemu was, Atemu probably had many friends, and judging by the young man's tanned physique, he never had problems with his health either. 'Lucky bastard,' Yuugi thought.

"Shall we commence the weighing of this man's kaa?" Seto asked the customary opening question.

"What was this man's crime?" sighed Yuugi.

"I told you already! I didn't do anything!" Atemu cried.

"Do not worry, Atemu. This is just the ceremonial procedures. We will know if you are true or not in a moment," Yuugi responded, yet Atemu glared at him anyway. It saddened Yuugi somewhat, to see Atemu behave towards him in such a manner.

"The crime that he is accused of is spying on the pharaoh with the intent to harm him," said a guard.

"You shall be judged by the Sennen Items. Priest Shada, please use your ankh to uncover the true heart of this man," Yuugi said, indifferently. He began playing with the Sennen Puzzle that hung from his neck.

Again, like the day before, Shada strode towards Atemu, brandishing the Ankh. Another blinding flash and Shada turned towards Yuugi, however, this time the man was shaking slightly.

"My Lord," he gasped.

"What is it?" Yuugi interrupted. "Is his kaa evil?"

"I don't believe so, but it is very strong, much like God!"

"Truly?" Yuugi said, overriding many of the other gasps that could be heard throughout the room.

"If you allow me, my pharaoh, I will remove his kaa, and we will see for sure whether this man's kaa is like God or not," said the priest Akunadin.

"Very well. Priest Akunadin, please extract the kaa, and High Priest Seto, please seal it."

As with all the other prisoners that had come through Yuugi's halls, a smoky substance curled its way out of Atemu's mouth, but as Seto tried to coerce it into the nearby stone tablet, the stone cracked and fell to pieces on the floor.

"I cannot seal it, Yuugi!" he cried.

"Shit!" exclaimed Yuugi.

"Quick! You must use the powers of the puzzle, Pharaoh, and force it into another the tablet!" cried another priest who wielded a ring like item around his neck.

"Shit!" exclaimed Yuugi, again. "I know, I know!"

He lurched out of his throne with a shout and took a defensive stance. 'I guess today won't be as boring as I'd thought it would be. Plus, I get to prove to my people, once and for all, that I'm not weak! ... I just hope I don't get hurt or Ryou just might kill me with those herbs of his...' he thought.

With that in mind, Yuugi closed his eyes, concentrated on the power of his puzzle, and a brilliant flash filled the chamber.

* * *

**Review Responses:** _(hyperventilates) Wow! Thanks again for all the great reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the new installment of "Don't Call Me Pharaoh!" I'm glad that you all like my story! Really I do! (Hales' cousin walks in, kicks her, and shouts "Quit gushing and get the responses done!") Ahem... Newho... On with the responses:_

**Paladin Dragoon** Yes, for Yuugi, being the pharaoh isn't too much fun... And this story won't be Yaoi (that's the graphic 'boy x boy' stuff and I'm not into that, much less able to write it. I figure whatever Atemu and Yuugi do in their spare time is for them to know and me to _never_ find out...). The most Atemu and Yuugi might do is kiss. Stuff might be hinted, but other than that, don't worry about reading any intense action 'tween the two.

**Pharaohs-slave:** Yeah, the whole Atemu (I use his real name here, because 'yami' is Japanese, and somehow I don't think they spoke Japanese in Egypt.) being pharaoh is what most AE stories are about, but I wanted to switch it up a bit.... Thanks for the positive vote and I hope you liked this new chapter!

**Citrus luver:** No, this won't be incest. Atemu just _appears_ to be Yuugi's long lost twin. Yes, this will be quite a deviation from the normal YYxY Egypt stories... And I hope this next chapter was up soon enough for you!

**Ladywolf(Terri:** Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this continuation.

**Poop-is-good-for-throwing-at-cousins:** Interesting name. Thanks for the... er... encouraging review. And for the... (blinks)... wise words from Confuscious... Here's the update and I hope you liked it.

**Ttrlpoop:** Thanks!


	3. Stand down!

**(A/N)** _Wow! You like me! You really like me! I love you all so much! Thanks for reviewing! Now I know you all want me to shut up and get on with the story, but I have a little bit of business to get done first (snickers). Like last time, the reviews will be at the end of the chapter._

**_Warning: I'm using Yami no Yuugi's real name in this story, so if you don't know it already (an unlikely chance if you frequent ff . net) it will be a spoiler... Some slight YYxY action, but nothing to graphic. Also, this is definitely AU 'cause in the manga/anime, Yuugi was never pharaoh!_**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh characters copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**Don't Call Me Pharaoh!**

**By Hales731

* * *

**

**Last time on Yuugi-Ou! (cue duel music) --> **

    'I guess today won't be as boring as I'd thought it would be. Plus, I get to prove to my people, once and for all, that I'm not weak! ... I just hope I don't get hurt or Ryou just might kill me with those herbs of his...' he thought.   

    With that in mind, Yuugi closed his eyes, concentrated on the power of his puzzle, and a brilliant flash filled the chamber.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stand down!**

    With a shout, Atemu looked up and saw a magnificent golden creature unravel itself behind the pharaoh. It filled up much of the chamber and snarled at Atemu.

    "By Ra!" he muttered.

    "Yes, it surely is. Atemu, meet God. Now, if you would be so kind as to have your kaa stand down, you won't need to worry about facing his wrath," stated Yuugi, smirking. Atemu's gaze followed Yuugi's pointing finger to a massive shape behind him. Gasping, the pharaoh's look-alike noticed the shape to be a large ruby dragon curling itself around him, growling menacingly at the opposing God Ra.

    "Wh... What is that?" Atemu stuttered.

    "That," said Yuugi, frowning slightly, "is the God Osiris. And it should neither be protecting you, nor should you be able to control it. The ability to control the Gods is reserved for the pharaoh only, for he holds the Sennen Puzzle."

    "Then, how is it that I have God for kaa?"

    "This is not the time to be chatting, my pharaoh! Either have this imposter stand down, or destroy him!" shouted Seto.

    "I'm no imposter! Just because I look like the pharaoh, doesn't mean I'm trying to be him!" Atemu shouted back.

    Atemu watched, as Yuugi glared at Seto and then turned back to him.

    "Do not worry your priestly head, Seto. I will take care of this problem fine. And as for you, Atemu, it is clear that you cannot be an imposter, because I know for a fact that this hairstyle is very hard to recreate. Besides, only someone with a connection to the pharaoh, might have the only, and albeit very slim, chance of having the power to control God. I shall ask you again, have your God stand down or I will have to destroy you."

    "O... ok. But how do I do that. All I know is that your priests forced this beast out of me, and I don't know how to return it!"

    Yuugi could see that Atemu was becoming frustrated, and if he became angrier, then the palace could be in more danger than it already was at the moment. "Focus on Osiris, and imagine him dissolving. Then picture him entering into your heart. If he truly is your kaa, then you should be able to control it," instructed the pharaoh.

    Atemu did just as Yuugi instructed him to do, and as he did so, he felt a large part of his inner-self enveloping the creature as it shrunk in size. Finally, with a sigh, Atemu felt the God become a part of him again and he felt whole.

    Atemu looked up at Yuugi and saw the young ruler put a hand to his forehead, wiping sweat away. Still confused as to what had happened, he glanced around at the rest of the priests. They all were staring back at him as though he was either mad, or a genius. 'Well, they say that there is a fine line between the two, so I guess it doesn't really matter,' Atemu pondered. He looked towards Yuugi again. The young ruler seemed to be having difficulty breathing. Suddenly, Yuugi fell to his knees, causing Atemu to run towards him. He might not know the ruler, but Atemu felt a connection to the frail young man. Besides, the pharaoh had just saved his life, as far as he was concerned.

    Reaching Yuugi, the pharaoh's look-alike put his arms around him. Yuugi looked up at his priests, who all seemed to be still dazed by the entire event. 'Well, if this 'twin' of mine had been out to get me, he would have destroyed me already. I guess I can trust him. But how is it he can call God, and not feel exhausted?' Yuugi thought.

    "Are you alright?" Atemu asked.

    "I... I'm fine. Just... just leave me alone," Yuugi muttered.

    "But you're weak, you're hurt, you need some sort of attention!"

    "I am not weak. I am fine," Yuugi enunciated every word. "If you're so worried about me, then take me to the healers. I... I just need to sit down and take a breather. But first call my guards. I don't need someone making an attempt at my life, while I'm in this position."

    "I'll protect you..." whispered Atemu.

    "Wh... What? How? My soldiers captured you on false pretenses, they treated you harshly, you don't even know me, and yet you want to protect me? You are an odd man. Most people in you position would have already stuck a knife in my back."

    "Honestly... I don't know. Now, which way to the healer?" Atemu picked up Yuugi, and marveled at how easily the shorter man fit in his arms, almost like he was meant that way.

    "Down that corridor. But first, I have a little revenge to enact... Hey, Seto! You going to gawk there all day, or are you going to escort me and my guest to Ryou's?" Yuugi snickered.

    "What? Huh?" Seto balked and then speedily recovered. "Oh, yes, of course, my pharaoh. Ra knows, you cannot do it your self, O Mighty Ruler of Egypt!" It was Seto's turn to smirk.

    "Damn it, you asshole! Stop calling me that! And if you're calling me weak, why don't you duel me right now!"

    Atemu, glanced between the two relatives, as they continued down the corridor that Yuugi had indicated.

    "Are you sure you'll be able to, in your condition. You wouldn't want to strain your self, like you did earlier. We all know, we don't need an unhealthy pharaoh. But if you desire, I can take your place for you... Besides, you seem quite comfortable in your _friend's_ arms..."

    Yuugi turned an interesting shade of red as Atemu had his turn to smirk. True, Yuugi was enjoying his position in Atemu's arms, but he had just met the man. And it was way to soon to be getting any closer than friends... was it? Yuugi reflected that if he was to take a spouse (as the council was pressuring him to do), this man might make the perfect one. He was able to summon God, and seemed to be trustworthy. All he needed was a little training and he'd be able to take care of Yuugi fine. 'Not that I need to be taken care of,' Yuugi thought carefully.

    A small cough from Atemu brought Yuugi back to his setting. "Fuck off, Seto," he grumbled and turned his attention to Atemu. However, before he was able to start a conversation with the intriguing individual, he was interrupted by a strangled shout.

    "My Lord! What is wrong! Are you alright?"

    Ah, it was Ryou. Yuugi was wondering when the overly maternal healer would show. He looked up at Ryou and gave a wry grin.

    "Er... business as usual?" He tried his secret weapon, the 'puppy eyes of doom.' They worked with flying colors on Atemu, who was at the moment lying in a virtual puddle on the floor. They were also able to force Seto to keep his mouth shut, with out so much of a smirk. But they were an utter failure against Ryou, for as Yuugi had discovered early with his dealings with Ryou, the healer had 'puppy eyes of doom' of his own.

    "Ha! I keep telling the council that they need someone else to govern the Weighing!" Ryou fumed. "Everyone knows that you are not up to it! Now, Get in here so I can fix you up!"

    "What! You told the council I was unfit to perform one of my most important duties! Ryou, you know I'm the only one who can wield the puzzle!"

    "That doesn't mean that I must like it!" Ryou looked Yuugi up and down, as if he was going to make a diagnosis on the spot. Then the pale man realized that Yuugi was being held by a duplicate of him self. "Oh, wow!" he muttered.

    "Er... Yes, I forgot to introduce my guest. This is Atemu. He was mistakenly captured and brought before me to be weighed. He's quite an interesting fellow, and I would like to have a discussion with him, once we're finished here."

    "Yes, Yuugi will probably show him around the palace. You know, Atemu, we have very comfortable bed chambers here. And Yuugi's is the best," remarked Seto in a would be casual tone.

    "For Ra's sake, shut up!" cried Yuugi.

    "Seto, that's enough. If you're going to disturb my patient, then you will have to leave," replied Ryou, sternly.

    "Whatever, I have duties to attend to anyway," Seto said.

    "Say 'hi' to Jono for me!" yelled Yuugi as Seto swept out of the ward, but not before Atemu got a glimpse of Seto's rose-tinted cheeks.

    "So, Yuugi, tell me exactly what happened," demanded Ryou.

    "As I told you, I was at the Weighing, and we were weighing Atemu kaa, to determine whether he was a spy or not. However, it turns out that Atemu, here, can control God."

    "Really? Is that true?" Ryou turned to Atemu, eyes wide.

    "Er, yes, I guess. I never knew about it, though..."

    "Hmm, have you ever been outside your home, Atemu?" asked Yuugi.

    "No I haven't. I suppose my grandfather wanted to hide me from your soldiers to prevent what happened to me today. So much for that grand scheme..."

    "All finished," Ryou interrupted, after forcing another foul drink down Yuugi's throat. "You may go Yuugi, and stay out of trouble. But have fun with your guest!" he finished with a roguish wink.

    "Arg! Everyone's out to get me!" cried Yuugi as he and Atemu left Ryou's chambers.

**mnmnmnm**

    "So, this is the throne room, which you've already seen... and nearly destroyed. That piece of wooden crap over there is my highly uncomfortable throne..."

    Yuugi had already spent the better half of the day showing much of the palace to Atemu. They had chatted quite a bit and found that they had more in common than there appearence. Atemu explained that he had spent his whole seventeen years living within the confines of his father's house, and he was surprised to learn that Yuugi had spent his entire sixteen years inside the palace.

    At the moment, Yuugi was finishing his tour by exhibiting his Throne room. Atemu found all aspects of the castle fascinating, whereas Yuugi found it all extremely uninteresting.

    "So is there anything else you wish to see?" Yuugi asked, dully.

    "Well, as interesting as your palace is, I am becoming rather bored..." trailed Atemu.

    'Yes!' Yuugi secretly cheered to himself. To Atemu he asked, "You said you like games, correct? I have many different games, from a variety of different countries."

    "Yes, I did. My grandfather owns the game shop here, and so he always shows me the games he gets from trading."

    "Why don't we start with a simple game of Senet then?"

    "Ok, but be warned, I never lose," Atemu grinned.

    "You are forgetting one of my titles. As the ruler of the Shadow Games, I hold the title of King of Games," Yuugi snickered.

    "Ok, my pharaoh, we shall see who the real king of games then. And if I win, you have to kiss me."

    Yuugi blinked. 'A kiss? Already? If he wants to play that way, fine.'

    "Ok," he said. "You're on!"

* * *

**Review Responses:** _Wow... Wow... I love you guys! (gushes) Too bad I'm a poor college student; otherwise I'd give you all Pharaoh Yuugi plushies... Er... Just imagine that I'm giving one to you instead..._

**Citrus luver:** Yeah, I hate medicine too. (blech!) My most hated is Robitussin! That stuff even smells bad! Thanks for calling me funny.... I actually thought I was trying to hard (scratches the back of her head). But if you think I'm funny, that's great! And as for their kaas... read above

**Ladywolf(Terri:** (puts forefinger on her chin, very much like "Fat Bastard" /not owned by me/ and says in a Scottish accent) Mehbeh... I can't tell you, because that would be cheating... (winks) But keep reading and you may find out... (evil grin)

**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan** (blinks... blinks again...) Ooh! I get it! Sorry, had a brain spaz and couldn't understand who was saying what. But I got it now... You think I'm funny too? What's wrong with you people? j/k! Yeah, Seto's awesome. He's one of the few characters I enjoy in the American Dub (grumbles... until her cousin yells at her to not go on her 'stupid American dub' rant...). Especially in his duel w/ Amelda.(Not Alistair!!!) "Aww, you love your doll, how cute!" (snickers) Thanks for reviewing!

**YamiShadowcat22:** Thanks, and you'll see... keep reading! (Please!)

**Kitty Neko:** Interesting name... isn't Neko cat or kitten in Japenese? So your name would be...I dunno...Kitty Cat... Ha! I get it! NEwho, randomness... here you go! Hope you enjoyed!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Thanks for the review! Did I ever mention that I'm jealous of your name? You get to be an angel, and not only that, but the angel of a really cool bishie! (grrrrr!) My name is just a derivation of my real name and my favorite wizard's birthday... Yeah, I wanted to do something a little different then the whole stereotype of:

Atemu-- "I'm the cold hearted Pharaoh! Fear me!"

Everyone-- "Eek!"

Guards-- "We found this slave that looks like you, Pharaoh!"

Atemu-- (sees Yuugi w/ 'his puppy eyes of doom') Awwww! How Cute! I wanna keep him! (Atemu's heart is in a puddle on the floor as he massively glomps Yuugi)

Everyone else-- (sweatdrops)

So this little plot bunny hopped into my room while I was doing my homework one day, messing it all up (my homework that is)... and well the rest is history...

**Meant2Live:** (snickers) Yeah, he does... but as for an actual whipping, Ryou just might do that with all his molly-coddling... (I think that's the word for it...) Atemu probably will give him a whipping, but behind closed doors. Who knows... only the plot bunnies and what ever stray thought enters my mind, I guess... And I hope this update was soon enough!

**Anzu-got-run-over-by-a-reindeer AKA poop-is-good-for-throwing-at-cousins:** Hmm, more interesting Chinese proverbs. And as to whether Thief King Bakura will show... that's a secret! (aka. I'm not sure yet...) I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure... So far the plot has several different paths that it can take, and I'm just along for the ride. Keep reading and I'm sure you'll find out.

* * *


	4. That's what I'm afraid of

**(A/N)**_. (blows a raspberry) PPFT!! I didn't like this chapter... It just didn't seem right... Oh well... I don't have anything interesting to say, 'cept review responses at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Warning: I'm using Yami no Yuugi's real name in this story, so if you don't know it already (an unlikely chance if you frequent ff . net) it will be a spoiler... Some slight YYxY action, but nothing to graphic. Also, this is definitely AU 'cause in the manga/anime, Yuugi was never pharaoh! BTW: Don't expect this to be historically correct, I'm not an Egyptologist (though I would like to be one...) I will try to keep stuff historically correct when I can. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

**_

Yu-Gi-Oh characters copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**Don't Call Me Pharaoh!**

**By Hales731

* * *

**

**Last time **

"Why don't we start with a simple game of Senet then?"

"Ok, but be warned, I never lose," Atemu grinned.

"You are forgetting one of my titles. As the ruler of the Shadow Games, I hold the title of King of Games," Yuugi snickered.

"Ok, my pharaoh, we shall see who the real king of games then. And if I win, you have to kiss me."

Yuugi blinked. 'A kiss? Already? If he wants to play that way, fine.' "Ok," he said. "You're on!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: That's what I'm afraid of...**

The game started slowly, each player testing out the other, until the players' skills became evident. Atemu realized that if he wanted to win, and secure a kiss from the pharaoh, then he'd have to use all his wits. He wasn't sure why he had made the challenge in the first place, but he decided that a possible relationship with this ruler would not be a bad thing. Yuugi's rosy lips were very inviting and his time with the young king, so far, had been far from boring. He almost wished that he would not have to return to his grandfather's abode.

Yuugi, on the other hand, was debating with himself on whether he should throw the game or not. He definitely did not want to lose. Losing was another way of admitting he was weak, something he detested. But losing also possibly meant some 'one on one' time with his very attractive look alike. By the looks of things, though, if Atemu wanted his kiss, then he'd have to do better than he was playing. He was losing, and after his last move, Yuugi realized that he had made a critical mistake that had lost Atemu the game. Yuugi made his move, securing his victory. He looked up at Atemu's crest fallen face, and decided, _'To hell,'_ leaned over the board and planted his lips on Atemu's.

It took Atemu some time to realize what was occurring, allowing Yuugi to dominate the kiss, but once he did, he quickly turned things around.

"Ahem..." A fake, but polite cough was heard to their right. Blushing a vivid shade of red, Yuugi glanced up at Atemu who was glaring at whoever had interrupted his fun.

"Ah, getting to know the newcomer a little more _intimately_, my pharaoh?" Seto asked.

Yuugi's blush increased ten-fold as Atemu growled.

"Er... well... that is to say... Alright, damn it, we were kissing! Happy now?" fumed Yuugi as Atemu continued to glare at Seto.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, my pharaoh, but news has reached us that a certain thief has raided one of the pharaoh's tombs."

"Alright, I'll see to it. Thank you, Seto," replied Yuugi

"A certain thief?" Atemu inquired.

"This guy who keeps breaking into my forefathers' tombs. He calls himself the 'King of Thieves' and is the only man to be able to escape from the traps inside the tombs, much less get away from the guards," Yuugi sighed. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to deal with this kind of crap. I envy you, you know. You get to relax at home, play all the games you want, and never have to worry about ruling a country..." continued Yuugi as he slumped against Atemu.

"It's not all that great," responded Atemu, cradling Yuugi in his arms. He could feel Yuugi's tense muscles underneath his elaborate garments. "Being stuck inside nearly all the time, keeping out of your soldiers' eyesight, not exactly what I call a good time. I'd give anything to rule a country... At least it would be more exciting..."

Yuugi scoffed playfully as he pulled away from Atemu, taking his look-alike by the wrist and leading him out of the throne room. "You think that ruling a country is exciting? Everyday I have to get up, get dressed, do a ton of paper work, and run the Weighing ceremony. The only thing that has been remotely interesting since I've been on the throne is meeting you."

"So meeting me has been a good thing?" Atemu said, looking sideways at the young ruler. He noticed that Yuugi was leading him down another hallway; one Atemu had not been in yet. _'Probably taking me with him to deal with the thief problem... not that I mind following him everywhere_...' he thought.

"Most definitely..."

"You know," Atemu said. "You're very tense; you should take a break or something..."

Sighing, Yuugi turned to Atemu, falling a bit into his arms, allowing Atemu to rub some of the sore muscles. "Ra, I know... but I think I found the perfect person to help me relax," Yuugi said, smirking.

Atemu regarded him curiously, until he realized what exactly Yuugi was hinting at. "Ah! I see," he replied as he thought, _'I know I want this, but isn't the pharaoh moving a little fast? Does he want this too? Does he love me as I love him.'_ Atemu blinked at that realization_. 'I love him? I've known him for two days, most of that time was spent inside a cell... but I love him.'_

Yuugi watched as Atemu was debating with himself. Yuugi knew he was being forward, but he wanted something, he needed something and he decided that only Atemu could give it too him.

"You are the only person that has treated me like a real person. Not as some frail doll that needs to be told what to do or someone that at any moment might call for your execution. I need someone that is willing to have an equal relationship with me. Someone to love me, not out of pity or fear, but out of respect," Yuugi explained.

"And you think I can be that for you?" Atemu watched as Yuugi's eyes traveled downwards. _'Damn it,'_ he thought. _'Now he thinks I don't care for him. Shit!'_

"Please," Yuugi whispered, pleadingly.

Atemu shoved all doubts from his mind and forced Yuugi against the wall, planting his lips on Yuugi's. The pharaoh mewled in appreciation and Atemu shifted so one of his legs was between Yuugi's.

Yuugi mewled again, but broke away. "As much as I'd love for this to continue, we can't continue here, in the hall. Follow me," panted Yuugi and began to lead Atemu towards his room. As they neared Yuugi's room, Yuugi's back met the wall once again as Atemu attacked his lips, impatiently. As they kissed, Yuugi's hand reached for the door handle. Once he found it, he opened the door. He pushed Atemu inside, took a quick look up and down the hall, and firmly shut the door, making sure it was locked.

**mnmnmnm**

Sometime later, as the two basked in each other's presence, Atemu leaned over and brushed Yuugi's sweat soaked bangs from his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too. Kinda weird, really.I don't know when or how, but I do." Yuugi sighed, kissing Atemu's palm. "Now, if I could just escape from this palace with you, my life would be perfect."

"You really don't like being pharaoh, do you?"

"It wouldn't be so bad, if people didn't expect me to collapse at any second. If I could fine someway, or someone that could prove that I can handle ruling this country, and didn't try to shelter me, then life would be perfect..." Yuugi glanced over at his lover, and suddenly, his eyes widened.

Seeing Yuugi's widening eyes, Atemu said, "What?"

"You could do it!" Yuugi exclaimed, confusing Atemu even more.

"I could do what?"

"You could switch places with me! You could be pharaoh for a few days, and I could go to your home and see what it's like to be normal!"

"Are you sure... there are so many things that could go wrong with that plan. And wouldn't some people, like Seto, notice the difference between us?" Atemu asked carefully, not wanting to burst his lover's sudden excitement. Yuugi was smiling the biggest and cutest grin, so Atemu did not wish to destroy it.

"Oh, I can talk to Seto and Ryou about it... I'll explain that I'm going on a short holiday..." Yuugi said, waving off Atemu's concern.

"But what if I muddle up stuff, like the Weighing ceremony?"

"It'll be no problem for you. After all, you can control god, so you should be able to wield the puzzle. And don't worry," Yuugi kissed Atemu. "I have the utmost faith in you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," whispered Atemu, so Yuugi couldn't hear.

**mnmnmnm**

The next few days were spent readying Atemu for his short stint as pharaoh. He attended secret lessons with the High Priest Seto, of which most he passed with flying colors. Atemu did especially well with handling the puzzle and dueling. In other lessons, however, he did not do so well.

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Seto, frustrated. "Olive oil is from Greece, and tea is from the Orient!"

Atemu was sitting, with Yuugi in his lap, in the throne room, receiving another lesson from the impatient high priest.

"Sorry!" Atemu sneered. "But how can you expect me to memorize all the countries Egypt trades with, much less what they export! Don't expect me too, because I won't. Besides, I'll only be pharaoh for one week, so I don't really need to memorize this stuff!"

"Thank Ra for that," muttered Seto.

"What was that High Priest?" Atemu growled, threateningly.

"Er, nothing..."

"That's what I thought. Now, shall we continue the lesson, or are we finished for the day?"

"Now you're getting it!" giggled Yuugi, from his seat in Atemu's lap. "If you can bully Seto around, you'll be a perfect pharaoh!"

"Argh!" exploded Seto, throwing his hands in the air, and stalking out of the room.

"I guess were finished for the day, eh my pharaoh?" snickered Yuugi as Atemu began placing light kisses on his neck.

"Hn. I guess we are. And you know what that means?" said Atemu and he promptly began tickling Yuugi mercilessly.

Suddenly Yuugi jolted off of Atemu's lap, and ran down a hall, hoping to escape Atemu's wandering fingers, with Atemu hot on his tail.

**mnmnmnm**

One month later, the pharaoh and his lover were discussing their upcoming day.

"Well, tomorrow is my crack at being pharaoh, and your first step into the outside world," sighed Atemu from his spot in Yuugi's arms, on their bed.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know that being away from you for so long will be hard on me," said Yuugi.

"I want to, I want to fully understand what its like to be you, and I want you to understand where I came from. Besides, it'll only be a week, and then we'll be together again," explained Atemu, rising from the bed with Yuugi and they both moved towards a nearby cupboard to retrieve some clothing.

"Remember the first day I met your grandfather?" asked Yuugi, changing the depressing topic of their conversation to one more uplifting.

"Yes!" laughed Atemu, wrapping himself in a crimson kilt. Yuugi retrieved his crown, placing it gingerly on Atemu's head. "That was hilarious! He thought you had me killed!"

Both reflected back to that day, several weeks back. Atemu's guardian had stormed into Yuugi's throne room, demanding that he release Atemu. Yuugi, of course, refused, seeing as Atemu was not being held captive. Atemu's grandfather then went on a rant about how the pharaoh had executed an innocent man, just as Atemu stepped from behind Yuugi's throne.

"_Hello grandfather!"_ Atemu had said.

_ "Atemu! Thank Ra! You're alive! What has this tyrant done to you! Have you been harmed?"_

_ "Not so much... Grandfather, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Grandpa, this is my lover,"_ stated Atemu, as Yuugi looked on, blushing. _"Yuugi, I'd like you to meet my grandpa."_

Yuugi nearly burst out laughing at Atemu's grandparent as the old man stuttered, _"You... him... lovers... the pharaoh... you... him... together...?!?"_

"Yes, that had been quite an interesting afternoon, hadn't it?" Yuugi inquired as the two lovers made towards the throne room.

"One I'll probably never forget," Atemu acquiesced.

"What about the day we met?"

"Yes that one too?"

"And the day we had our 'fun' in the garden?"

"Everyday is one I'll never forget," laughed Atemu, giving his lover a playful swat on the head. "And I won't forget this one neither," he whispered as they entered into the throne room.

* * *

**Review Responses: **_Somewhere in a medium sized chamber, plastered with posters varying from punk rock bands to movies about wizards or pirates, a young woman is hugging a pillow with an extremely large grin plastered on her face. Suddenly, she begins to squeal ecstatic phrases and hurriedly begins to type on her laptop._

**(A/N)** _Is it just me, or do I take forever w/ review responses? Ah, well... I'll try and have the next chappie up... whenever... And don't hate me if this one was crappy (ducks behind cousin so she doesn't get hit with pointy objects) I tried and it was blechy! (wails)_

**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan:** Yeah, at first glance the reviews you send could be confusing, but now that I understand the process, I must admit, I'm quite amused . I'm so glad you all think I'm funny. I have my genius of a cousin beta, and when I ask her if my story's funny, all she says is, "it's interesting..." BTW, may I borrow your Flaming Frying Pan™? It might come in handy for bashing bratty, genius cousins....

**pharohs-slave:** Since I didn't get to respond to you review for chappie two, I'll do so now. Hmm, losing you kaa huh? **Memory Arc** **SPOILER:** Well, in the manga, after Kisara (the girl w/ the BEWD as kaa) dies, she essentially fuses her kaa and baa, and then gave herself to Seto, to protect him. When Mahaado loses his duel w/ Bakhura (the yami), he fuses his baa, and his kaa, creating the Dark Magician. However, in Egyptian mythology and religion, the kaa represents your soul and your baa represents your body, so when you die, your kaa travels to the afterlife, leaving your baa (body) behind. This idea leads to many fanfic authors claiming that Yuugi is Atemu's baa, reincarnated w/ a new kaa. (AKA: Atemu Kaa; Yuugi Baa; therefore they are and should be one/whole together) I've never seen this explanation for the 'two souls' thing in the manga, only that Atemu is a spirit of the Pharaoh who shares Yuugi's body, but it's a fun idea to play with. I'm a big supporter... (holds up YxY forever flag) And as for who's gonna win... now you know

**citrus luver:** Actually, Yuugi's kaa (if I was to go off the manga completely, using Atemu's kaa as Yuugi's) would be Kuriboh, until Mahaado fuses his kaa and baa. It is the power of the millennium puzzle, however, that allows him to summon any of the three Egyptian gods. Atemu can summon the gods as well, but by instinct, and the force of the Sennen eye, Osiris is what emerged first. Yesh, I love Yuugi's eyes. Has anyone noticed that his eyes are the biggest of all the cast? Maybe it's the whole "innocent" thing ("He's not that innocent, he's a weirdo pervert... like Dartz! 'Hello, my child, we will meet again!'" --hales' cousin; /bashes cousin over the head/ )... And in this chapter, you get both of what you wanted.

**xamosy:** Thanks! Is this soon enough? !)

**Yamishadowcat22:** Thanks! And here you go. Hope you likes!

**Yami Silvershadowfire:** I'm really sorry about indirectly forcing you to do the review. And I'm quite sure that your hikari has a sense of humor, how else would she find a loser like me funny? (winks) Yesh, I made a point of making Yuugi something other than the stereotypical innocent, shy kid... He's not at all! If you've read the manga, then you'd know what I mean... Like my cousin says, "He's a weirdo pervert!" Well, I'm glad that your hikari enjoyed this and I hope you did too. Thanks for the review!

**Paladin Dragoon:** That's ok. I forgive you for not reviewing... Actually, Atemu is able to control all the gods, much like Yuugi. His first reaction to the Sennen Eye and Rod, however, was to release Osiris... And as for puppy eyes of doom... I find them quite handy in getting my cousin to beta... (snickers)

**Ryou Bakura is EVIL Evily evil EVIL AKA Anzu-got-run-over-by-a-reindeer AKA poop-is-good-for-throwing-at-cousins:** Your name gets better and better... I must say, though, that I don't care for it this time. I find Ryou very sexy, and not so much evil. I do, however, enjoy the occasional 'Ryou turns evil' fic...Your suggestion about having Ryou beat up Bakhura is quite enticing... I may steal that plot bunny, that is if I have Ryou meet the illustrious thief at all... (smirks evilly and cackles!)

* * *


	5. You Seem Familiar

**(A/N)**_. Squeal! I just have to give a big thanks to Larnya6 and crew for putting me on the wicked-awesome C2 "The Pharaohs Rule!" It's got to be my fav archive! I also love the new uploading system, despite the crappy down time... I had fun with the fromatting... (takes a deep breath) Ok, now I know some of you were concerned that Atemu would be taking Yuugi's place as pharaoh... but don't worry, their god (aka me) has ordained that they will only be exchanging places for a week. Then it's back to their not so regularly scheduled lives. I just have to apologize for the general crappiness of the last chapter. It just wasn't as developed as I had hoped it would be, and it left some people confuzzeled. Hopefully, this chapter is better. Enjoy!_

_**Warning: **I'm using Yami no Yuugi's real name in this story, so if you don't know it already (an unlikely chance if you frequent ff . net) it will be a **spoiler**…** Shonen-ai ness. **Also, this is definitely AU 'cause in the manga/anime, Yuugi was never pharaoh!BTW: Don't expect this to be historically correct, I'm not an Egyptologist (though I would like to be one…) I will try to keep stuff historically correct when I can. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

_

Yuugiou is owned by a middle-aged, Japanese man. I am neither a man, middle-aged, nor Japanese. I let you ascertain for your selves whether or not I own Yuugiou.

* * *

**Don't Call Me Pharaoh!**

**By Hales731

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: "You seem familiar."**

As Atemu walked into the throne room with Yuugi, he was affronted by a large chorus of 'good morning's from the other people inside the room. Surprised, he glanced around at the figures of Yuugi's priests. Shouts of "Hello, my pharaoh!" and "Did you sleep well, my lord?" drifted towards him. So far, it seemed, Yuugi's ruse was successful.

When Yuugi had described his 'switching places' plan to Atemu, one of the main concerns Atemu had (besides botching up the job) was being recognized as the former prisoner he was. In his eyes, he and Yuugi were completely different. Sure, they had similar features, but besides their odd hair styles and shared short stature, Atemu could easily create long list of differences. When he had tried to explain his misgivings to the High Priest Seto, the blue eyed man had laughed Atemu's dilemma off as Atemu's "sad attempt to persuade himself that self-love was acceptable." After that, Atemu easily understood Yuugi's contempt with the brunette ass.

Yuugi had explained that during the whole escapade with Atemu's kaa, the priests were not given the chance to give Atemu a detailed look over. All they had remembered was a young man, similar in appearance to their pharaoh, with an exceptionally strong kaa. It also seemed that Yuugi and Seto had kept much of the two look-alikes' affair under wraps. With all this in mind, Atemu realized that the kooky scheme of Yuugi's just might work.

The only qualms Atemu still had were with his abilities. His lover had the utmost faith in him, yet even up until the first morning of his stint as pharaoh, Atemu was having difficulties dealing with everything but controlling his kaa and playing the Shadow games.

Having grown up in a game shop gave him the ability to quickly pick up and comprehend games. The only person he ever lost to was his lover, a fact that never ceased to excite him. Despite Atemu's losing streak to Yuugi, Atemu still won the games in the bedroom. Their private sanctuary was the only place that Yuugi was willing to let Atemu be dominate and Yuugi seemed to enjoy losing (and quite frequently) to Atemu within those confines. Outside their chambers, Yuugi continually overshadowed Atemu in anything from Senet to simple riddles.

No matter how many times Atemu lost to Yuugi, he still was undefeated. This little fact irked Seto, quite a bit. Atemu had defeated Seto countless times, but the arrogant high priest always came back for another go. Seto had made up for this several times by managing to find small moments to interject his snide remarks concerning the 'wimpy pharaoh and his mirror's' relationship. Said remarks always left Yuugi blushing seven shades of crimson, and Atemu fuming.

"Pharaoh? Pharaoh, are you listening?" drifted a voice towards Atemu, jarring him from his ruminations. Unexpectedly, he found his backside painfully meeting Yuugi's throne for the first time, courtesy of Yuugi's small hands.

"Ow…" he muttered and turned towards his partner's worried eyes.

"You can still back out if you want," whispered the petit pharaoh. Atemu merely shook his head.

"My pharaoh! You are not paying attention!" shouted the jarring voice from earlier.

"Er, what is it, uh…"

"Akunadin," Yuugi supplied.

"Er, yes. What is it that you desire, Priest Akunadin?" Atemu stuttered as Yuugi slapped himself on the forehead.

"You have a visitor. He claims he knows your look-alike prisoner," Atemu's growl at being labeled a 'prisoner' interrupted the priest. He continued, "er, companion."

"Send him in," Atemu glanced at Yuugi, who had taken up hiding behind the throne. "Are you ready? That's probably Grandpa, coming to pick 'me' up."

The doppelgangers had informed Atemu's grandfather that 'Atemu' would be going back to the game shop for a week, and then would return to the palace. The old man had been happy to know that his 'grandson' was returning, and not so happy to learn that 'Atemu' would leave him again after just one week. Yuugi was still on tenterhooks for 'kidnapping' Atemu.

"Yes, I can't wait! A whole week for playing games and meeting new people. It'll be great, better than this place where everyone thinks I'll fall to pieces at any given moment. It'll be a lot more exciting too!"

"I wouldn't expect too much, Yuugi. My life in the game shop was not fast paced."

"I'm sure it's better than here. Besides, after this week, you can tell me for sure whether my life is more boring than yours. Plus, I get the added bonus of having a gorgeous, buff guy prove that I'm not weak or under qualified."

"I might be able to prove that you're no weak, but as for having me fill your post, I'm not so sure." _'I'm still having misgivings. Yuugi is definitely more qualified than me. He gets all this political and judgment stuff. I mean, he's a genius, so why can't he see that this plan of his has so many opportunities to fail. Yuugi is so convinced that this will work, and if I didn't care for him so much, I'd tell him no. … On second thought, I don't even think that I'd get a reprieve then. Damn those eyes!'_ Atemu reflected.

"Pharaoh!" Again, a shout in his direction interrupted his musings. He looked up to see his guardian being escorted in by two of the pharaoh's priests.

"Here's my cue to exit!" Yuugi gave Atemu a slow but deep kiss. "See you in a week, love. And don't worry. I have a great deal faith that you can handle this boring country for a short week. What's the worst you can do? Bring down my country?"

"Probably…" Yuugi gave Atemu a reproving look, and turned the old man in front of them.

"Hello grandfather!" piped Yuugi. "I'm ready to go home, but don't forget, I'm returning next week!"

"Hmph! I don't know if you should, Atemu. I don't trust this pharaoh. He's a wimp, even more so up close."

Atemu cocked an eyebrow, imitating a gesture of Yuugi's that he had seen on many occasions. Atemu always saw Yuugi as a calm and collected ruler, and this was what he was trying to emulate. Inside, however, he was in a muddle of mirth at being confused as the pharaoh by his own grandfather, anger at being labeled a wimp, and slight regret at his impending separation from his first love. He looked down at his beloved and saw that the true pharaoh was pouting, undoubtedly over being once again labeled a wimp, however indirectly.

"You have my permission to leave my presence, Atemu. But remember, you are required to return in a week. I would greatly enjoy your presence here again."

"I shall," chimed Yuugi, astounding Atemu in how his grandfather had not noticed the change in voice. The fake pharaoh figured the game shop owner was attributing it to puberty or the like. "I enjoyed your hospitality, my dear. Until next week, I'll be counting the days till my return."

Atemu's grandfather rolled his eyes as Yuugi threw a wink at the young man sitting on his throne. The two then left the room, leaving Atemu to contend with ruling a country for the first time.

**mnmnmnm**

Yuugi was astounded by all the sights surrounding him as his temporary grandfather and he traveled from the palace on foot. Having never step foot outside the palace or its gardens, the young ruler had never experienced the flooding of his senses as he reveled in the prolific bouquet that was his capital's market. Surrounding him on all sides were stalls and booths exhibiting anything and everything that he could've imagined. The food stalls did not entice him much, as he received exotic concoctions daily, but the stalls selling toys, tools, furniture, herbs, flowers with striking perfumes, wool from sheep in Israel, and much more drew his attention greatly. Only when an old woman offered him some foul smelling herb to cure his 'apparent weakness' did he steer clear of the merchants.

Pulling Yuugi to the right, Yuugi's surrogate grandfather examined a trader's booth. Yuugi wandered up and down in front of the stand, picking up each item up for a closer inspection. There were dolls from the Orient, made recognizable by their slanted eyes; native rattles for babes; board games from Samaria. Though Yuugi had come in contact with much of the games on the trader's table, through his own extensive collections, each item present seemed to have a different and unique personality that his own toys did not retain.

"They were hand made by some of the most creative craftsmen of this world," the tradesman explained. The young trader had blue eyes and hair jutting toward the heavens, similar to Yuugi's, only one color: brown. A voluptuous woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes stood near by. The two appeared to be married, or at least working together. "But your old man here, of course, won't buy anything from my humble stall."

"To right you are. These are to common anyways," the mentioned man snorted and proceeded to direct Yuugi away to another stall. As the two maneuvered through the throngs of people, Yuugi absentmindedly collided with another person. Looking up, he gasped.

"Ryou!"

"I don't know who in Duat that is," was the gruff reply. The man turned to Yuugi and said, "But you look somewhat familiar? Have I threatened you before?"

Yuugi shook his head and took a second glance at the double of his palace healer. The man was approximately the same height as Ryou, possibly taller, with the same white hair. This man, however, had intimidating narrowed eyes, both of which possessed a sadistic and possibly frenzied gleam. His left eye also had a jagged scar trailing down his cheek. The final difference that Yuugi could see was that this man seemed more physically built than Ryou.

"Hm, since you don't really know me, and I don't know who the fuck you are, I won't kill you… yet. Keep you fucking mouth shut about seeing me… actually, forget you ever fucking met me, or I'll make sure you meet Ma'at's scales sooner than you might've expected," sneered the man. Then, with a flutter of his scarlet cloak, the man was gone.

Thanking Ra that his week-long guardian had forced him to wear a head covering, Yuugi glanced around for the elder. The man was finishing some business with a baker. When the bartering was concluded, the two made their way in the direction of the place that would be the disguised pharaoh's home for the next week.

* * *

_Before I continueon to responses, I want to know if anyone discovered the cameos and movie quotes that I snuck into this chapter (couldn't help myself...). First reviewer to identify them gets a virtual Pharaoh Yuugi plushie. It shouldn't be too hard, I think it's quite easy, but newho... And yes, this is an attempt to scrounge more reviews. My dream is to get 50 by the next chapter, so I'mcounting on you guys (gets down on her hands and knees) Please!_

**Review Responses--**

**Xamosy--** Thanks! You thought the last chapter was cute? Well, that makes me feel better, 'cause I thought it was crap… As for Atemu being a wise pharaoh… we'll see (evil cackle)

**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan****--** Thanks for another entertainging review. As for your frying pan, I hope you received it in my review for your story Reversed (great story btw). It didn't do me any good. (rubs the bump on her head).

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel-- **Thanks again! Yeah, my name's is just not very original. Honestly, I don't know how people come up with their cool names. Xamosy's for example… NEwho, thanks for putting me on your fav's list…. I feel special!

**Citus luver--** Yup, this story has elements of the Prince and the Pauper, but it won't be centered on that plot. The reason I'm having them switch places is so they can see how they take their own lives for granted, and see how their supposed faults can actually be strengths. Also, I'm hoping that it will help in developing their characters. Atemu isn't really more qualified than Yuugi to be pharaoh (in fact it's quite the opposite). He is just able to control a God and play the Shadow games well. Yuugi equates these qualities with strength and wisdom, because he does not see intelligence and mercy as attributes of a strong person. He sees these attributes in himself, and since he is often labeled as weak or frail, he sees intelligence and mercy as weakness. He's got a kinda 'Seto complex' (aka to win need power; therefore power good), just not as bad as Seto's. I'm sorry that I didn't elaborate that more in the last chapter (bangs head on desk). I hope stuff is a little cleared up now.

**Yamishadowcat22--** Thanks! And I hope Atemu can handle the upcoming week too, though I'm not sure he will (evil snicker).

**Silvershadowfire****--** Yesh, I particularly liked that line. The whole shpeal with Atemu having been seen by the court was explained better in this chapter (I hope...). I hope that helps unfogs things a little (Grimaces and shakes fist at last chapter) Damn you, chapter 4! … I dunno; maybe I'll go back and fix it some day… (sigh)

**pharaohs-slave--** No prob! And I hope you like this chapter too!

**Paladin Dragoon--** That's ok, shit happens. I hope you were able to read this chapter though!


	6. Today just isn't my day

(A/N) Tada! I got off my lazy bum and updated! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays, and here is the next installment of DCMP!

* * *

_**Warning: **I'm using Yami no Yuugi's real name in this story, so if you don't know it already (an unlikely chance if you frequent ff . net) it will be a **spoiler**…** Shonen-ai ness. **Also, this is definitely AU 'cause in the manga/anime, Yuugi was never pharaoh!BTW: Don't expect this to be historically correct, I'm not an Egyptologist (though I would like to be one…) I will try to keep stuff historically correct when I can. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

_

Unfortunately, I, along with who knows how many other fan girls, did not receive Yuugiou for Christmas, …

* * *

**Don't Call Me Pharaoh!**

**By Hales731

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: "Today is just _not_ my day…"**

Atemu shifted in his lover's throne, hoping to find a comfortable position. As of yet, he had no such luck. The wooden throne had a short, straight back which was adorned in gold leaf, precious stones, glass paste, and a multitude of hieroglyphics(1). Pretty, it might have been, but was no means a place that Atemu would have enjoyed remaining in for long periods of time.

He heaved a sigh and turned his attentions to the current proceedings taking place in the large throne room. At the moment, one of the pharaoh's high scribes was reading off a list of the pharaoh's many possessions.

Atemu tried to look interested as the nasally tone of the scribe listed the amount of cats the Morning Star had. Truth be told, the pharaoh's look-alike was bored to the tips of his multi-faceted hair. Yuugi had told him that the life of the leader of Egypt was unexciting, but Atemu had always thought that his lover was exaggerating a little bit.

Attempting to smother a yawn that threatened to escape his lips, the pseudo-pharaoh shifted his position again. He let his mind wander to what Yuugi might have been doing at that moment.

"Probably enjoying a nice game of senet," Atemu muttered to himself. "As much as I love him, he's a lucky bastard…"

"What was that _pharaoh_?" The High Priest Seto leaned near Atemu, a sly grin gracing his face. It seemed that the arrogant priest had been attuned to Atemu's discomfort.

"Nothing…" was the growled answer.

"Is it that the _pharaoh _does not enjoy hearing about the state of his assets? Does the _pharaoh_ feel unsuitable to continue with the proceedings?"

"Shut up, Seto."

"As you wish, Great Morning Star."

Heaving another sigh, Atemu decided that, so far, his day was not the best it could be… He wondered if there could be anything to possibly kick-start the dull atmosphere into more enticing surroundings. The other priests did not seem to be enjoying themselves either.

A sudden grumbling from the pseudo-pharaoh's abdomen announced to the court that Atemu was hungry and interrupted Atemu from is monotonous musings.

Whispers erupted within the throne room, causing the High Priest to clap his hands harshly.

"The court is dismissed for the Pharaoh's luncheon and will resume at a later time," Seto announced authoritatively. The remaining scribes, nobles, and priests exited the room, leaving just Atemu and his lover's cousin.

mnmnmnm

After a brief lunch, and several rounds of senet in which Seto was thoroughly trounced, the pharaoh's court was recalled. This time, however, Atemu was wise enough to request some cushions to sit on. Now he was not nearly as uncomfortable as he previously was.

Finished with the account of how much barley the pharaoh had in his surpluses, the head scribe bowed out of the throne room, only to be replaced by a blond hair and blue eyed priest(2). Atemu had met the man previously and had decided he like him. The priest's name was Mahaado and he wielded the Sennen Ring. Atemu, upon meeting the man, had learned that the priest was fiercely loyal to Yuugi, and was in charge of guarding the tombs of the pharaoh.

Mahaado approached the temporary pharaoh, his head bowed.

"I regret to announce, my lord, that the tomb of your father had been plundered. Word reached me whilst you were dining. The guard that managed to escape the thief is greatly wounded and is currently within the care of the head healer. I have questioned him, and he claims that a single man, calling himself the King of Thieves, Baku-Ra, attacked them."

Seto interrupted Mahaado with a snort. "He calls himself the Servants of Ra(3)? Why would he refer to himself in a plural form and how was a man as arrogant as that able to defeat you most experienced guards?"

"The surviving guard claims the man had an exceptionally strong kaa, that he was able to control." Mahaado glared at Seto, then turned to Atemu. "What is you command, my pharaoh?"

"Well…" Atemu started slowly, trying to decide what Yuugi might have done. "Is Yu- I mean _my_ father's resting place greatly disturbed? Has anything been taken?"

A warning glance was shot towards Atemu from Seto's direction. It clearly said, "You better come up with something quick or Yuugi's father won't have much of an afterlife. Or worse, you'll be caught, and neither of us will have much of an afterlife."

Suddenly, a loud bang resounded through the room.

A few seconds later, a familiar looking figure with long white hair, forced his way into the pharaoh's throne room. He was shrouded in a cloak, not unlike the color of blood. The man was also draped in a multitude of gold and jewels.

"Awww, shit… today is just not my day," Atemu muttered to himself, kneading his forehead gently, just beneath the heavy weight of his lover's crown. He looked up at the man across the room and finally registered who the man looked like.

"R- Ryou?!" he sputtered.

The man looked up at Atemu and growled viciously. "That's the second fucking time today that I have been labeled as such. Where is the bastard that dares to appear as me, so I might have his soul devoured and his body torn asunder? No one is permitted to mock the King of Thieves."

"Er, I don't think Ryou would like you talking about him that way…" Atemu tried, weakly. He looked more closely at the snarling man before him. The self titled 'Baku-Ra' was similar yet dissimilar to Ryou. His incredible pseudo-likeness was not unlike Atemu's likeness to the true pharaoh. The Thief King shared Ryou's pale skin (though his was somewhat more tanned) and his white locks. But the similarities only extended that far. Where Ryou's eyes were soft, gentle and mahogany, Bakura's were hard, cold, and crimson. Bakura's hair was jagged and somewhat spiky; however Ryou's was silky and tended to float about his shoulders. Essentially, Bakura looked like a meaner and more masculine Ryou.

"Do you think I really give a fuck?" was the response.

"Thief! You are in the presence of the pharaoh! Show some respect and do not speak in such a manner!" Seto shouted.

"Oh, dear. Have I offended his headship? Well, as a peace offering, I have brought you a gift, O Great Morning Star, Most Powerful Incarnate of Horus!" The thief reached behind himself and revealed what he had been dragging. It was a man of sorts, partially decomposed, and wrapped in linens; it was a mummy. "I thought you'd like to speak with your beloved father again!"

* * *

(1)This is a description of the throne in Tutankhamen's burial chamber. It's not very comfy looking at all. 

(2)As far as I know, this is what Mahaado looks like. If any of the description is incorrect, please correct me.

(3)Edit: If anyone has noticed, I have changed the translation of Bakura's name, opting for a more feasible translation. Translation come with help from lucidscreamer (Thanks!).

I know, I know. That was pathetically short, but I have half of the next chapter written and I wanted to make sure the descriptions of the next scene weren't lame. But as compensation I'm giving a short summary on the next chapter:

Next time:  
The battle of kaas between Atemu and Bakura.  
We catch up with Yuugi and find he's not having the best day either.  
While limping away from his first confrontation with Atemu, Bakura receives some unwanted help…

NEwho, now for the review responses:

Well, there were a few people who got the cameos, but there were two people who seemed to elude people. The toy stall owner was supposed to Varon and because my cousin is obsessed with the paring, his partner/wife is Mai.

**Ladywolf(terri –** Thanks!  
**Xamosy –** My name's special? Thanks! And I hope this was soon enough!  
**Yamishadowcat22 – **Thanks! And we'll see if they meet again (snicker)  
**Citrus luver –** Hope this sedates you! And thanks for the review!  
**Dymond –** You win 10 points and a virtual Pharaoh Yuugi plushie for guessing the movie line! And thanks for the review! I'm glad you likes!  
**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan**** –** I agree, as much as I love this arc, I hate it as well. But I blame Kazuki Takahashi for making me cry….he's a jerk… (waves Yami/Yuugi flag forlornly)  
**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only –** Thanks!

* * *


	7. Your god against mine

**(A/N)**_Well, here's the battle scene… I worked forever on it, and I hope it's not too lame… I went back and fixed a few things in the last chapter, like the translation of Bakura's name. It's a more accurate translation that I got help with from lucidscreamer (great writer w/ a mass amount of knowledge on AE) Big thanks to her! _

_Also, I wanted to try something a little different with my sentence structure. I'm hoping to expand sentences, making them longer, without making them run-ons. If they seem wrong, please let me know!

* * *

_

_**Warning: **I'm using Yami no Yuugi's real name in this story, so if you don't know it already (an unlikely chance if you frequent ffn) it will be a **spoiler**…** Shonen-ai ness. **Also, this is definitely AU 'cause in the manga/anime, Yuugi was never pharaoh! BTW: I will try to keep stuff historically correct when I can, however, I am not an Egyptologist and I will probably make mistakes. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

_

This is the space where I come up with a clever phrase that states that I do not own Yuugiou.

* * *

**Don't Call Me Pharaoh!**

**By Hales731

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Your God Against Mine…**

Atemu stared at the thief, registering the magnitude of what he had said. 'Oh, Ra!' he thought. 'Yuugi's father… Yuugi will be heartbroken if he finds out! This bastard will pay for ever hurting those who Yuugi loves dearly!'

"You arrogant _bastard_! What gives you the right to disturb the grave of my father?! What makes you think that you can commit such a crime without facing the wrath of him who wields the power of the gods?! Do you think you are strong enough to face me? Justice will be brought upon you!" Atemu shouted at Bakura, as a dark aura, the hue of the indigo night sky, began to manifest itself around Atemu. Yuugi's puzzle, from its place around Atemu's neck, began to shimmer and glow in response to Atemu's growing anger. With a burst of dark violet light, the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

Then, the ever-so-profound speech and revenge seeking thoughts of the pharaoh's lover were derailed as a dark laughter escaped the Thief King's lips. The laugh started as a dark chuckle, but swelled into maniacal hysterics. Any hopes for Atemu to appear brave were destroyed.

"Justice?!" Bakura snorted. "The ideal that determines right from wrong, sin from righteousness, good from evil; the concept of who deserves either punishment or reward, mercy or cruelty, life or death; the thought that everybody deserves something, even if it may be nothing; the idea that is supposed to be carried out in an unbiased manner; I don't believe in it; I prefer revenge.

"And here you are, a puny, spoiled brat that believes he comprehends justice. You think _you_ are the one to administer justice; that you are the most knowledgeable on this, that the golden toy around your neck gives you the right to determine right from wrong?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, a glimmer of pure hatred and loathing flashing with their chilly, crimson depths. "You know _nothing_ of justice," he hissed. "You deserve nothing more than to have your kaa ripped from your body, and your ba shattered! Neither you nor you father deserve to rest in the peaceful fields of the next life!

"I will kill you and your priests, and take your precious Items! When your bodies and hearts are broken, you will have no use for them. But I do, for I am the Baku-Ra, and the King of Thieves. I will be the man to deal out justice!"

Atemu growled. Sure, he did not fully understand what the thief was saying, but he knew a challenge when he heard one.

"Fine! Then you shall meet a friend of mine! Meet Osiris, God of the Dead!"

He concentrated on the power within his heart, determined to bring forth the force that Yuugi claimed he could control. This time the summoning was different from his practice sessions with Seto. If he didn't keep his raging emotions under control, he would not be capable of directing his will through Osiris.

A flash of gold and crimson blinded those who remained in the throne room, alerting them to what was to come. Realizing that the emergence of a god was imminent, many fled, seeking safety. Soon, all who remained were Atemu, the six priests, and Bakura.

Crimson scales wound themselves around Atemu, filing much of the room, and a menacing growl erupted from deep within the chest of the beast. Atemu shot a nervous glance at it.

"So the pharaoh has decided to bring out his god already?" sneered Bakura. "Fine, this battle shall be your god against mine. We shall see who the gods have ordained to be victor!"

mnmnmnmnm

Yuugi sighed, shifting in his place on the floor. He was not used to having to sit on the ground. In fact, he couldn't think of time he ever had. He had spent much of his life either in the arms of many of the palace wet-nurses, or in all manners of uncomfortable, straight backed chairs. He exhaled again, figuring that his position could be worse…

He turned his attention to the game in front of him. It was fairly simple. The goal was to place the ball, which was attached to a string, into the cup, to which the string was attached. The young pharaoh fiddled with the string, glaring at it slightly. He had easily mastered the game. Besides the ball and cup game, he had mastered a game involving the moving of stones from small niches in a wooden board to the larger niches at the end(1).

There was not much else in the room and he was willing to move on to something a tad bit more challenging. But, no. His pseudo-grandfather was out trading again, and Yuugi was forbidden to leave his, ahem, Atemu's room under pain of grounding (something that he was not familiar with, but wasn't willing to find out). He couldn't seek out any new toys or games. It seemed the old man was still a slight bit peeved at the pharaoh for 'holding his grandson hostage.'

If only he knew who was holding hostage at the moment...

"Atemu! Come down here and help me situate the new games in the shop. Afterwards, we shall have our evening meal."

"Great… more fun…" the diminutive pharaoh muttered, before heading towards the direction from which his lover's grandfather's voice had been come. "I bet Atemu's having fun. Probably having the time of his life, crushing Seto in senet. As much as I love him, he's a lucky bastard…."

mnmnmnmnm

Atemu grunted, faltering in his steps, as he tried to take hold of the situation. The battle was difficult and wearing on Atemu. He needed to overcome Bakura quickly, before anymore damage was done to either his people of the palace. He figured Yuugi wouldn't want to come home to his palace in ruins…

After Atemu had released Osiris, Bakura had released his own soul beast. The creature was hideous, comprised of a man's body, a snake for a tail, and wings. If the kaa had been controlled by someone else, Atemu suspected that it would not be as evil as it was(2).

So far, every time his priests had attacked Bakura's kaa, which he had named Diabound, the attacks would be blocked. Two of his priests were already out cold. He tried to get into the battle, but was rebounded each time by Seto, who insisted that he stay out of the way.

The last blast from the creature shook the building again. Atemu had had enough. He pushed past Seto and the priest's protest to fight Bakura himself.

"So the wimpy pharaoh has finally decided to join us, instead of allowing his pathetic priests to do his work for him?" the Thief King sneered.

Atemu merely glared at the thief, turning his attention to Osiris, who had been growling from behind him and the priests. Focusing again on the force in his heart, Atemu called out a command.

"Thunder Force!"

The mighty dragon, perched behind Atemu, widened his jaws. From within the depths of his mouth, crimson light emerged. The light shot towards Bakura and his Diabound, knocking the thief back.

Bakura sat up dazed, realizing his immanent danger and defeat, and fled. But not before shouting a warning to Atemu.

"Don't delude yourself into believing you have won. This was merely one battle, and soon I and my darkness will destroy you all!"

And he was gone.

mmnmnmnmnm

Ryou wandered the halls of the palace, a bored look gracing his gentle features. Since Yuugi was out visiting his look-alike lover's grandfather, the chief healer did not have much by way of things to do. So, he had taken up meandering the halls, hoping to find someone who might have need of assistance. He would not be put off by servants and slaves hurrying out of his way, avoiding the healer's tendency to molly-coddle anyone who might have had so little as a papyrus cut.

The healer sighed. Without those with health issues, the palace was just no fun.

Previously, he had heard some loud shouting and a series of bangs, like those from explosions, and had started heading in the direction of the noises. He was rounding a corner, when a flash of white caught his eye.

Someone had just limped around the corner, out of his eyesight. They were obviously in need of medical attention… Ryou rubbed his hands together. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all….

mnmnmnmnm

'That fucking pharaoh! Destroying my life, killing my loved ones! He will pay. That overly pompous midget may have defeated me today, but his time will come….' Bakura mused to himself. 'Wait… midget… didn't I meet that same midget in the market? No. There couldn't be anyone else with hair as ugly as that…'

"Hey! Are you alright? Do you need some assistance?" a soft voice floated to the thief's ears.

"No, I fucking don't," he growled in response, without looking behind him to see who it was. If they were a threat, he could just kill them.

"I think you do," said the voice in a stern tone. "You're limping, and you're bleeding. If you're not hurt, then my name isn't Ryou." Bakura's attention peaked at the mention of that name. "Now turn around so I can get a better look at you."

Bakura smirked. He reflected that even if he hadn't destroyed the whiney pharaoh, then he'd be able to kill his mocker. Maybe the day wouldn't turn out so bad after all…

mnmnmnmnm

Ryou tapped his left foot impatiently, waiting for the man in front of him to turn around. He knew an injured man when he saw one, and he wasn't about to allow a potential patient escape his grasp.

The man in front of him slowly turned around, until he was completely facing Ryou. The healer gasped, seeing what could've been his evil twin.

"So you are the man who dares to mock the great Baku-Ra?" the man hissed. "Shall I kill you now, or take you with me for a little fun, and then kill you?"

Ryou tried to pull his reeling senses together. His eyes wandered over the thief's well-built and tanned chest, down to the linen kilt the other was wearing. He gulped, trying to keep down a blush that was threatening to color his pale cheeks. Overcoming his shock, he realized that despite the man's threat, he was severely wounded.

"Ahem… You are not taking me anywhere, and you will not be killing me. That is until I get you patched up. Look at yourself! You're covered in bruises, cuts, and blood!" Ryou said in the most authoritative tone he could muster.

Bakura looked the healer over, almost in an appraising manner. His gaze paused on Ryou's pale and lightly built chest. Healers could never be completely weaklings, after all. Besides, a healer might come in handy, and by the way this man was well dressed and _actually_ had hair(3), he was most likely the chief or favorite of the pharaoh's healers. Perfect for ransom…

"Hmph! I do not require your help! And if you won't let me kill you now, then you will be coming with me!" And he grabbed the protesting Ryou by the wrist, pulling him to an exit from the palace.

"I don't think so, sir! You will wait one moment. My healing room is just down this corridor, and I, being the most adept in my field, will be able to provide for your medical needs in no time. And then, if you insist, you can drag me to whatever cave you desire. But know this: I am the personalhealer of the pharaoh, and when he finds out I'm gone, he won't be too happy!"

Bakura snorted in disgust, but allowed himself to be directed to the healer's room. 'Who knows?' he thought. 'Maybe I might be able to bed this healer before then…'

And with a cheeky grin, he kept his gaze on Ryou's backside, as Ryou grabbed his hand with a firm grip and followed him into the healer's room.

* * *

(1) Mancala. I'm not sure it exsisted in Ancient Egypt, but I am assuming it did because the game's orgin in Africa. During Atemu's supposed time of the New Kingdom(1550-1075 bc), there was much trade, especially with Nubia (Southern Egypt; in, what is today, the Sudan). I love this game! 

(2) According to janime. net, that "although he Diabound is the god of darkness, he is a good ka, but used for anevil purpose byBakura."

(3)In Ancient Egypt, the priests associated with healing had to be completely clean shaven.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Xamosy--** Thanks! I had a great holiday! How was your's? And I hope that you like this chappie!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08--** I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one too!

**Soul Dreamer--** Thanks! And I hope this was soon enough!

**Citrusluver--** Well, I had to change the name, because there was a better (and what I believe to be the actual) translation. To see it, you'll have to see the last chapter! And there's more Ryou/Bakura hijinks here! I hoped you liked! And update your stories! I've been hoping to read them!

**Lady Shinigami--** Well, thank you! I also have read many of the AE stories (some of which are terrible and completely historically inaccurate…) and wanted to do something a little different, along as use a medium to demonstrate more historically accurate Egypt. (Mind, my story isn't completely accurate… But, I'm trying) And thanks for the tip on Maahado. I've seen picture, but they have all depicted him as blonde/blue eyed. Plus, I've only read the manga, which isn't in color, so there was no way of telling what he looked like. Comments like yours are very helpful! Thanks again!

**YamiShadowcat22--** Thanks!

**Spica P.I.--** (glomps you) 'Allo there! Thanks for stopping by! I'm sorry I confused you…>. As I told Lady S. I wanted something different… But maybe I wasn't clear enough… (blush) Here's the next chappie, and I hoped you liked it! See you on LJ!


End file.
